particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Council of Auroria
The Second Council of Auroria was a Council that took place in two phases from 3797 to 3876 and resulted in the reunification of the Selucian Patriarchal Church and the Theognosian Church within the Aurorian Patriarchal Church after more than 2000 years of schism. First Phase (3797 - 3804) The council was convened in Auroria by Marcus III, under the inspiration of members of the Egelonian Church. Delegations The Council was attended by delegates representing all three of the major Aurorian Patriarchal Churches, namely the Selucian Patriarchal Church, Terran Patriarchal Church, and Theognosian Church. Due to the political circumstances in Deltaria, where the Church and the Czardom were locked in a struggle for power and influence, Pápež Tomáš VIII of the Terran Patriarchal Church was unable to participate in person. Instead, the delegation was led by József Kardinal Pázmány, the Archbishop of Sörpatak and Metropolitan of Dissuwa, who was granted the right to fully represent the Pápež. Bishop Gregory of Istalia led the Istalian Theognosian delegation at the Council, accompanied by the auxiliary bishops Eugenio and Evagrio and several priests. Before his arrival Bishop Gregory expressed his strong support for the cause of reunification. Egelion was represented by a very large delegation composed of priests, bishops, laity and clergy members, since around 93% of Egelonians were Selucian Patriarchal, making it one of the biggest Hosian countries in the world. The ruler of Egelion, King Juan Felipe de Montalivet y Nueva-Formoselle, was very religious and a devout of Sarahae, mother of Eliyahu. He personally sent 20 members of the government in representation in Auroria and many members of the Royal Family. The Delegation of Trigunia was headed by the Kardinal of Trigunia and the chaplain of the Tzar. The archbishop of Papel joined the Council, tasked to represent Vanuku's Patriarchal Hosians by the Khagan Laurens-Wrntukai, a devout Patriarchal Hosian. The delegation from the Khanate of Jelbania consisted of Michel Kardinal Fillon, Archbiskup of Baofluz, four Biskups and several canon law experts to advise the Biskups. Kardinal Archbiskup Michel the leader of the delegation said that they intended to approach the Council with a simple stance -insisting on the supremacy and perfection of the TPC and urging other churches to recognise and repent from their various heresies while treating all with respect. The hardline stance was hardly surprising since the Jelbek branch of the TPC is one of the most conservative. Lourenne sent Archbishop Lucas Marcel of Lucande and Cardinal Jacques Hollande of the SPC. Proceeedings The Arch-Patriarch of Auroria Justus X, the Pontiff of the Selucian Faith, read the Creed of Auroria, written at the Council in 533. He called to the various churches to see if they still agreed on the basic principles of the Faith put forth by the Fathers in ancient times. The hardline of the TPC and TC made the council unsuccessful. End Due to political and religious difficulties in Selucia and the opposition of the hardline of the TPC and TC, the Council was unofficially cancelled. The Jelbic War, the Barmenian Refugee Crisis, the successive dictatorships of Caius Cassius Sophus and Octavia Flavia Hadriana, the brief Selucian Civil War, and the rise in religiously-motivated violence, as well as the strong reemergence of Paganism left Selucia and Majatra as a whole mired in civil and political strife, making Auroria unsafe for the purposes of an Ecumenical Council and negatively affecting relations between the Selucian Patriarchal Church and the young Selucian Republic. Second Phase (3857 - 3876) With peace restored in Selucia and after the normalization of relations between the Church and the Republic with the signing of the Empyrean Treaty, the successor to Selucian Arch-Patriarch Justus X, His Holiness Thomas VI, reconvened the Council in 3857. Delegations Arch-Patriarch Thomas VI and Marius Cardinal Valentinianus, Scriba of the Convocation for the Doctrine of the Faith, convened and were prominent players in the council. Egelion sent a huge delegation of 11 cardinals, 20 Archbishops and a total of 300 bishops, priests, and theologians. King Pedro Miguel sent a number of special gifts, including a golden crucifix and a =painting, to the Arch-Patriarch and other leaders in the council. The large Egelian delegation came to no suprise, since Egelion was considered the most SPC country in Terra, with more than 90 million Hosians baptized into the SPC, and with more than 75% being active. The church in Egelion had a long history of dialogue for unity. Many consider the Second Council of Auroria to have been generated in Hosian circles in Egelion that were seeking peace with fellow Hosians in Keris and all Terra. The Theognosian Church had a new ruler: his name was Benedict V, already known in the news around the world when, as Bishop Gregory of Romula, he led the pro-unification Theognosian party during the previous session of the Council. His Vigilate therefore brought the Theognosian Church under the pro-unification party. Indri Maurin, Patriarch of Quanzar and Solentia, joined Benedict V at the Council. The Patriarch's presence, however, was not seen as one of outright support for Arch-Patriarch Benedetto. Maurin was, in fact, Bishop Gregory of Romula's foremost opponent for the Arch-Patriarchal election, and two were said to share an "adversarial" relationship by some close to the pair. The Patriarch of Quanzar and Solentia had been notably less inclined throughout his career toward reconciliation with the other Patriarchal churches. The Patriarch also objected to the Istalian name taken by Gregory - who styled himself Benedetto - upon his ascension, stating that it signified "loyalty to the whims of man rather than to the commands of Eliyahu." The second session began on 14th of December 3857. Issues The main issues discussed remained the same as for the previous session: *The core beliefs of Hosianism *The legacy of the Holy Apostolic Church of Terra *The relationships between the Patriarchal Churches *The role of Patriarchal Hosianism in Terra and the modern world *Other Issues raised by the delegates The Archbishop of Midmont form Egelion adressed these issues and a there was a general consesus around his words. Quanzar-Istalia Dispute Proceedings In his opening speech, Arch-Patriarch Thomas VI remarked that there remained no obstacle to full unification. He announced he would resign his Vigilate, provided his Theognosian counter-part did the same, so that a mutually acceptable single Arch-Patriarch can succeed them both in Auroria. He also emphasized the need for the new Church to avoid the opposite pitfalls of excessive centralization, as currently seen in the Terran Patriarchal Church, and excessive decentralization, as practiced by the Apostolic Church of the East. Instead, the Arch-Patriarch proposed that the new Church recognize individual component churches as self-governing particular churches, each based on a particular Rite and liturgic tradition, with the Arch-Patriarch in Auroria reigning as the Successor of Saint Michael over all. In terms of theology, His Holiness Thomas VI emphasized the Hosian Bible and Sacred Tradition as the only acceptable sources of Hosian dogma, repeating previous Arch-Patriarchs' condemnation of un-Hosian innovations such as Deltarian polytheism or Hosio-Felinism. Documents The prime output of the Second Council of Auroria was the Apostolic Constitution on the Restoration of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church, ''Gaudent Pii Omnes ''("All the Faithful Rejoice"). The Apostolic Constitution codified the canon laws of the new Church as regards to the Archipatriarchate, settled the ecclesiological issues surrounding the Michaelan succession by declaring both Churches to have validly though imperfectly continued the Michaelan supremacy out of necessity of keeping the flock together, reaffirmed its condemnation of the Eudemian and Ordian heresies as well as the Church's opinion that the Terran Patriarchal Church was un-Hosian, and declared both Churches permanently dissolved into the new Aurorian or Ecumenical Patriarchal Church. Aftermath After the Council ended, the Cardinals of the ex-SPC and ex-TC proceed to elect the new Arch-Patriarch. The Concalve lasted from 14th of August 3876 to the 28th of August 3876. The first few days of the Conclave, insiders in the Conclave had noted that the presence of a faction pressing for a Selucian Arch-Patriarch and another a Canrillaise candidate had deadlocked the Conclave. Then (some rumours say after supernatural signs), it is said that Cardinal Pneumadoulos emerged as a compromise candidate to lead the new Church by a growing faction who wanted a quick election. The 71-year old Kalopian prelate, though Theognosian, is not part of the main Canrillaise Theognosian rite, but hails instead from the Augustan Church. His diplomatic reputation as a bridge-builder will no doubt have helped secure his election. He reaffirmed this reputation by taking the name Justus XI, after St. Justus III, the former Selucian Arch-Patriarch who is honoured alongside the Theognosian Saint Pius II as the patron of the Church's newfound unity - a move which many say was taken to underline that he wished to be an Arch-Patriarch for all of the Church's 980 million faithful adherents. Category:Hosianism